


Better Late Than Never

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [103]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather's ready to answer a question Jake's asked her before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [story_lottery](http://community.livejournal.com/story_lottery/profile) prompt "a shadow". Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

Jake obediently kept his eyes closed as Heather drove the Roadrunner to some mysterious destination. Finally allowed to open them, he saw they were out at Shaw Creek bridge.

"Last time we were here, you asked me a question and I...." Heather bit her lip.

Jake swallowed, remembering the terrible moment when she'd _laughed_ at him. They'd got past it, and he'd understood why, but still....

"If you wanted to ask again...." She smiled shyly. "After all, if I'm ready for us to start a family together, I guess I can _probably_ cope with being married to you as well...."

oOo

He hadn't realized, until she spoke, how it had cast a shadow over him: the belief that, while she loved him, somewhere deep down inside she didn't quite trust him.

And now....

For a moment, it was his turn to doubt. Was it just because of the baby?

No. The pregnancy simply laid bare a truth hidden by the happy reality of their everyday lives together: sharing home, business, hopes for the future. Which needed no public ceremony. And yet...

It was his turn to laugh, as he once again took her hands in his. "Heather, will you marry me?"


End file.
